Twist of Fate
by BeyondTheBirthdayParty
Summary: Allen is captured by the Noah and locked up in the ark. Without food or water how long will he last, and how shall he return.
1. Chapter 1

Allen sat on the ground. It was cold, tile. His head throbbed, he could feel every beat of his heart reverberating through his body, the only way he knew he was still alive. He's been in this cell for, how long? A week maybe, perhaps a year, it really didn't matter. His left arm was stapled to the wall he leaned on and he faded in and out of sleep.

Allen was sitting in the cafeteria resting up and scarfing his way through the kitchen. He was just finishing when he heard his name.

"Allen!" Allen looked up to see Lavi running to him. He hurredly shoved the last of his lunch in his mouth then turned to Lavi.

"Hello Lavi, how are you doing?" Allen smiled as he saw Lavi but it faded when he saw how serious Lavi looked. "What is it?"

"We have a new assignment, get your uniform and report to Komui's office." Lavi smirked and said, "Don't worry, this should be a piece of cake."

Allen groaned and tried to clear the fog from his head. He was on a mission? Yes, he was on a mission and...something happened. He was captured? That made sense, he was captured by one of the Noah.

"Little Big Hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow!" Lavi swung his hammer into the crowd of approaching Akuma. Allen's Crown Clown swept into the melee. Panting, he moved backwards to gain more room but he hit an object. He turned around to see Tyki Mikk of the Noah behind him.

"Why hello there." Tyki practically purred.

Allen looked around frantically, unsure whether to attack the Noah and risk being attacked by the akuma, or ignoring Tyki. Tyki took advantage of the situation and thrust his hand into the boy's chest. He held his hand firm as he squeezed Allen's throat closed. Allen struggled and tried to pull Tyki's hand from his body but he felt himself grow weaker.

That was right. He was captured and taken here. Where was here? He looked around weakly but the cell was still devoid of light. He looked back further and remembered, he was in the Noah's Ark. He tried stretching but the staples in the wall held his arm firm. He lifted his head weakly as he heard a noise.

"Hello?"

The small voice rang out dimly in the darkness. It was a girl, a girl? Was it Road, please not Road. He remembered her torture, the blood, ropes, knives, and the pain. Allen shut his mouth as he heard the girl's voice travel further away.

"Oh Allen, your blood is so red. It's like candy!"  
Allen screamed as she dug her nails into the wound on his shoulder and Road giggled.  
"Your screams are so beautiful", she pushed harder and as he yelled she wispered, "louder Allen, the room is soundproofed so you don't have to worry about bothering the Earl. As we speak the exorcists are trying to take the ark. If you listen carefully you might hear their screams, not as nice as yours though."

Allen groaned and tried to hit Road with his free hand but she stopped him. "I have to go Allen, your friends are stronger than they appear. I'll be back." Road smiled and handed a bottle of water to Allen.

How long ago was that? That was the last time he'd seen anyone. The bottle was empty now, he hadn't had food, or water since then. Had his friends won, were they alive?

"How are we supposed to find Allen? This place is huge!" was that Lavi?  
"Lets start at the middle and work our way out. Check every door and every possible hiding place." K...Komui?

Allen's eyes grew wide. They were looking for him, they were here!

"Guys! Kanda, Lavi, Komui, Lenalee! I'm here! Everyone!" Allen waited anxiously for an answer but heard none. The voices were moving further away.

"No! Come back! Please! Allen's dry throat burned with the effort of yelling. He pushed and shoved his arm to break the staples and suddenly felt them shift. He shouted and pushed harder. He felt his shoulder's would reopen, spilling blood. His arm burned, his head buzzed but he kept pushing. The staples shifted then broke.

"Lenalee? Lavi? Kanda?" Allen fell on his face, he couldn't support himself to sit up. He crawled to the locked door in front of him and pounded on it weakly. He tried to invoke his innocence but it wouldn't respond. He felt his head spin and twist. He tried to push himself up but collapsed against the door.

His blurred vision conjured images in the darkness. He saw all of his friends, everyone in the order. They were smiling. Allen smiled slightly at the vision. He saw Mana. He was in his clown suit and he was laughing. He had his dog and they were playing. Mana turned to Allen and beckoned Allen closer. Allen was young again. He ran to Mana and gave him a huge hug.

"I missed you Mana! I'm so sorry." Allen cried and buried his face in his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi wandered through the streets systematically mapping out the entire ark. The order had started a search and rescue team consisting of 8 people. After Road confessed that Allen was somewhere in the ark it was top priority to find him. It had been roughly two weeks since they'd obtained the arc and it was almost certain in Lavi's mind that all was lost. I've made it through 2237 doors already, there's 1227 to go. Lavi opened door after door, the repetition started to make his brain feel numb. No! Allen's in here somewhere. I have to find him. I at least need to retrieve the innocence.

Lavi groaned and opened a bright red door on one of the street corners. Lavi swung the door outward and Allen crumpled onto his feet.  
"Allen!" Lavi shouted, he shook his shoulder and tried to feel for a pulse, a breath at least! He had to find something! While he did that he called a golem and contacted Komui

"I found Allen, it's too late though. He's not breathing and he doesn't have a pulse! I'm starting cpr!"

"Understood, I'm sending medics and informing the rest of the team." Komui's emotionless voice rang through the silence of the street.

Lavi's breathing grew heavy as he lay Allen out on the ground. He was still wearing his exorcist uniform. It was matted with blood, standing out starkly against his pale skin. Lavi's hands shook as they gripped the boy's head, tilting his head back, opening the mouth. Lavi placed his lips over the boy's and knew it was too late. As he blew air into Allen's chest he felt the cold lifeless lips on his.

Lavi started crying as he mechanically compressed Allen's chest. Oh god, we were too late. But his innocence is still there? Wouldn't the earl of taken it? I wonder what happened to him. He had a smile on his face...he still does. His lips are dry, cold, they feel like ice. Why couldn't we of been faster?

The medics arrived along with Komui. A long train of people followed. All of the exorcists were with them. It was eerie, the silence they all moved with. Lavi looked up from chest compressions to see Lenalee. She sobbed and dashed over to him.

"Allen? Allen! Wake up!" She sobbed and hugged his limp body to her tightly.

"Lenalee?" Lavi spoke softly, shaking her shoulder. "Lenalee!" She looked over desperately at him. "Allen's dead Lenalee."

The medics lifted Allen onto the stretcher and carried him to the nearest portal to the order.

"I'd like to call a meeting for all exorcists as well as all members of the science lab. Meet in my office in five hours." Komui adressed all the members of the crowd, then followed to medics to the infirmary.

-

Komui sat at his desk and surveyed the crowd of people in front of him. Lenalee was sobbing into a handkerchief. Johnny and Miranda were crying as well, while Kanda and Lavi looked like ghosts.

"Everyone, Allen Walker is dead." He was met with silence. "He was captured by the Noah and held in the arc for several weeks. We have determined that the Noah tortured him, however they were feeding him. After we took over the ark and defeated the Noah, Allen was abandoned, locked up in a room in the ark. The official cause of death is dehydration." Komui took a shuttering breath.

"Fortunately we were able to retrieve Allen's innocence which is currently waiting an accommodater. As per regulations in the order there will be no funeral, however his body is still in the infirmary which I have closed until tomorrow. You are free to go in and pay your last respects."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tyki, can we bring Allen back as an Akuma?" Road held Tyki's hand as they strolled through the Earl's garden.

"Road, you were in charge of him! It was partially your fault that you forgot to go back and feed him. You could of retrieved him at least." Tyki chidded Road like the spoiled child she was

"Aww, fine. Can I at least ask the Earl? If he becomes an akuma I'll protect him until he's level 5!" Road pouted and dragged he feet in the gravel.

"Ok Road, I'm sure you can find someone at the order who will bring him back. Try for a guy though. Ok?"

"Yay!" The duo walked back to the castle in anticipation.

-

Allen's body lay on a bed in the infirmary. His left arm was removed and the wound on his shoulder was bandaged. Miranda sat at the edge of the bed looking at Allen.

He's always got that smile on his face. Hey Allen, remember when we first met? You were so cheerful and happy. You tried and help me get a job, and you saved me from the Noah. You introduced me to the Black Order. Why couldn't I save you? I'm so worthless! I couldn't even save you when you needed me.

Miranda focused her energy. She started to turn back time. Allen's body went back to minutes before his death. She concentrated the best she could be nothing happened.

No! Further, come on! She started to concentrate harder. Her body strained to move back the time. She saw Allen's arm twitch.

"Allen?" She whispered softly. Suddenly her heart spasmed. Miranda struggled to maintain her use of innocence but she felt it slipping away.

"No, no, No!, NO!" She let go of the time and let it all rush beck into Allen's body. Her body heaved in pain and sorrow. She turned to Allen and smiled. "I'm so sorry Allen. I tried my best."

-

Miranda walked through the streets of London, she was on a new assignment with Kanda. They were following ghost sightings that fitted the profile for an akuma. Kanda was sleeping in the hotel but Miranda couldn't sleep. She was still haunted by the memory of trying to bring back Allen. It was just last week too. After she tried to bring him back she ;earned her synchronization rate was only 54%. It had gone up but it still wasn't enough.

"It's not fair!" She sobbed, sitting on a park bench. "I'd do anything to get him back. If I were stronger I could of done it."

"You know you don't have to be stronger."

Miranda looked up to see a tall man smiling down on her.

"Who are you?" She looked around anxiously to find that the park was deserted.

"I heard you crying and I think I can help you with your problem. I have here a mechanical body. I actually had this one specially made for Allen." He showed Miranda a mechanical body...that looked exactly like Allen? "All I need is for you to call his name. Call his soul back to this world, back to you."

"But, but how does that work? Wait, You're the Millennium Earl? I'll never let you create more akuma!"

"No tricks Miranda, lets say I want to make things more interesting."

Miranda slowly walked to the mannequin of Allen.

"Allen?" Her soft voice cut through the dark.

"I'm afraid you'll have to call louder."

"Allen! Allen come back!"

The pentacle above Allen's head started to glow. Allen shifted his arm, and opened his eyes.

"Miranda?" Allen stood up. "Why did you call me back?"

"Oh Allen!" Miranda hugged him violently around the waist. "I've missed you so much, everyone missed you."

"Miranda." Allen stood staring vacantly into space. "Miranda!" Allen's voice cracked and Miranda looked up suddlenly.

"Why? I'm trapped by the earl now! Forever! Why Miranda?"

"A-allen, it's because I love you. You can come back to the order now. We'll go see Lavi and Kanda is here. Do you miss eating. Jerry's been underworked in the kitchen since you left." Miranda started to sound desperate, speaking faster and faster.

"K-kill me." Allen moaned.

"What?" Miranda moved back a step.

"Kill me! I can't stay trapped like this! Dear God Miranda!"

Miranda started to turn and run while the Millenium Earl looked on amused.  
She turned around to see Kanda, Mugen unsheathed starring at her in horror.

"What the hell have you done?"

Author's Note- I don't normally update this fast. It'll probably slow down soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen turned to Kanda and smiled.

"Kanda, you didn't like me, right? Please...kill me." Allen started to walk past Miranda towards Kanda.

Miranda started to sob as a small girl ran between Allen and Kanda.

"No!" Road stood defiantly between Allen and Kanda. " Allen, You're back! You're an akuma too. I asked the Earl specially to make this body for you. Now we can play together for always!" She gave Allen a deep hug and turned to the Earl. "I can take it from here Lord Millenium"

"Ok Road, play nice." The Earl walked away into the night leaving no trace.

Kanda stepped forward and picked up the sobbing Miranda.

"Ok, Moyashi. I'll kill you. I imagine it would be kinder than leaving you with her." Kanda ran forward and picked up his sword.

"Allen," Road purred "You're only a level one akuma. Lets go somewhere where you can level up. Then you can get rid of these pesky Exorcists. Now Allen, I order you to go away with me to the Earl's castle."

Allen blankly nodded and turned to Kanda. "I...must follow"

Road grabbed Allen's hand and ran quickly, dragging him behind her into the darkness.

-

Allen felt numb. He couldn't feel his body. All he felt was a pain. He was with Mana earlier, why couldn't he reach him now? Why did he have to return as an akuma? When Road gave him a command he felt an uncrossable draw to do as she said. He felt as through his mind was being invaded.

It was the akuma right? His soul felt like it was attached to a parasite. It was eating at his soul changing him. He felt like his soul was being consumed.

Kill, I must kill

What? Allen looked around as he ran. That wasn't me. He looked around and saw his whole word was in negative colour. He was a full akuma now.

"Allen!" they had stopped in frount of a small village. "Road stood in front of Allen and started wagging her finger. "Allen, I order you not to die. Now thank me for giving you this body and bringing you back."

"But you didn't-"

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you Road." Allen bowed his head slightly.

"Perfect!" Road smiled and clapped her hands. "Now, attack that town and kill everyone. Once you do that you should evolve to a level two."

Allen felt his body start to morph into a giant ball. He floated over to the town, slowly. His mind screamed to stop but he couldn't stop himself.

He floated over a house and saw an old woman sleeping in an armchair. He felt one of his many guns aim and shoot at the house. The old woman crumbled to dust in frount of him.

Hehe! Wasn't that fun?

No! Allen screamed in his mind. This was horrible he was meant to save, not destroy people. He turned his body as he saw the townspeople start to leave their houses to investigate the explosion. He floated over head and started to release bullets. Each one met their mark and sent the crowd as floating dust in the wind. He felt black tears run down his face as he systematically demolished each house. The screams of men and women, the crying of children, it all fell on his raw ears and pounded through his head. As the last child turned to dust. Allen felt a tug on his soul.

His body writhed and twisted as he began to evolve. There was a flash of light and he heard a voice in his head.

Hehehe! Now see, now we can be closer!

Allen looked at himself and slowly started to laugh.

"Hahaha!" He looked like a crow. He had short black wings with razor tips. His claws were also large and silver. They reminded him of his innocence. He moved over to a nearby pond and saw that his face looked like a large mask. It was stark white with dark red eyeholes and a hooked beak.

Road appeared behind Allen and smiled. "You look cute Allen! Now, lets go to the castle. I want to show you off to Tyki and Jasdebi!

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. With her arms around him she plunged her fingernails into his back. Allen stiffened in pain as he saw black liquid leak into the ground. Road flexed her fingers in the wound and whispered into his ear.

"Don't forget though, you're mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Allen walked slowly on the carpeted hallway staring straight ahead of him. The voice in his head was louder now.

This is boring. I want to kill! Destroy! See the whole world crumble to dust! heehee.

Shut up, he mumbled. Hmm? Road turned around as she opened the door to the dining room.

"Tyki, We're home!" Road ran into the dinning room and sat at her chair, swinging her legs.

"We?" He looked up from his newspaper to see Allen walk hesitantly into the room. "Ahh, Road managed to find someone to resurrect you. Sit down, you look like you've seen a ghost." Tyki chuckled at his own ghost. The sad fact was that it was true. Allen's face was devoid of emotion.

"I managed to level him up by myself." Road smirked at her recent accomplishment.  
"That's good Road but you need to be careful. You're the daughter of a duke. You can't afford to be seen with Allen, at least while he looks like that." Tyki smirked and continued, "I have some clothes in my room that night fit him, don't use Jasdebi's clothes though. They might do something rash."

"Thanks alot Tyki. You're the best." " Road got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Allen! And wipe that look off your face. You need to smile more."

"Yes mistress Road" Allen tried to smile and managed a shaky imitation of what was once a bright smile.

Road dashed to Tyki's room and immediately tore open the closet. She dug through piles of shirts and pants until she found a waistcoat, a white button down shirt, and a pair of dress pants. After helping to dress Allen she stepped back to see him

"There, you can be my servant now."

Road skipped off to her room and started to change. Allen stared blankly at the wall, the weak smile still on his face. He watched idly as Road fell asleep. He soon realized that he couldn't sleep. He stood in the room thinking,

What am I going to do now? I'm could self-destruct, but I'd never see Mana again. I suppose I could travel to the order and let them kill me.

'Now why would you do that?'

Who said that?

'It's just me. Consider me your new friend. Hee Hee!'

You? Get out of my head!

'Aww come on Allen. You can't die now! well, if an exorcist kills you, but you're a favorite of Road. She's one of the most powerful Noah. We can make it to level four, level five! We can destroy the human race, hee hee hee!

Allen shuddered as the waves of malice washed over him. Every giggle sent shudders through his mechanical spine. That was right, he wasn't human. He dug his nails into his skin and sighed as he felt a sting in his arm. He could still feel, she could still think. He was still alive.

Allen suddenly lifted his head as he heard footsteps outside the door. Allen swing the door outward clipping Tyki in the back.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late Ro-. Oh, hello Allen. How is your first night?" Tyki's looked Allen in the eye and noticed his shiver. "Listen, you guys left my room a mess. Can you clean it for me?" Tyki yawned and stretched as he finished his sentence

Allen nodded and started to move towards the stairs. He didn't entirely know where it was but he followed Tyki to his room.

The room was a mess of clothing like a bomb had gone off. Allen quickly started to pick up and fold the cloathing.

"Shirts and jackets go in the closet, pants go in the dresser." Tyki cut through the silence with his new order.

Allen quickly folded and cleaned the clothes from the bedroom. When the room was finally cleaned he turned to leave, but Tyki stopped him by laying a hand oh Allen's shoulder.

"Allen, what does being an akuma feel like?"

"It is terrible. I...can't feel my body except for pain. Pain is very real. I feel a tugging on my soul. It's eating away it's a, a... parasite. The parasite, has a voice, has a personality. It can take over me.

"I kill people. An entire town, and I couldn't stop myself! Everyone there and just because I'm in servitude to evil. I enjoyed it! As they crumbled I felt a small feel of enjoyment because I had caused destruction in the world."

Allen opened his eyes wide at this sudden realization and hurredly turned to leave the room.

"I have to return to Road. Goodbye Lord Tyki"

Tyki watched Allen's softly closed the door behind him then moved to the floor where Allen had stood. As he touched the oily black tears Allen had left behind, Tyki smilled ruefully.

"That makes two of us."


	6. Chapter 6

"Allen is an akuma? Who called him back?"

Komui paced back and fourth behind his desk. Miranda and Kanda sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Kanda looked a bit unnerved but compensated by being more loathing and agressive than usual. Miranda was still sobbing. They had cut their mission short and now Lenalee and Korry were tackling their case.

"You say that the Earl made him a body that looked like his original body."

"Yes, It looks like he did it as favor to Road. She it appeared she was in love with him." Kanda crossed his arms and frowned.

"I'm not completely sure what the modivation was for this. Miranda, did the earl show any ulterior motivation for bringing Allen back. "

"N-no. He just said he wanted to make things m-more interessting."

Komui paused for a moment then made a decision. "This discussion, Allen being an akuma, none of this ever happened. You two had to leave the mission because Miranda's innocence abilities are needed more on another mission and Kanda had to get his innocence repaired because I made a mistake fixing it last time. You are both dismissed"

Komui rubbed his temples and sighed. This could have serious repercussions. He had received notices of an entire town being destroyed just several miles from where Miranda had called back Allen. Hopefully he would be killed by one of the exorcists and his soul could find peace.

-

Road shifted in her bed as the first rays of sun started to float through the window. She stretched and looked at Allen.

"You stayed in my room all night? How sweet. Go get me breakfast."

Allen walked to the dinning room and saw it was empty except for an akuma maid.

"Where is the kitchen?" Allen walked forward cautiously, he instinctively started to active his innocence, but stopped short when he realized that he wasn't invoking his innocence but transforming into his bird -akuma form.

"Down the hall...last door on right." The akuma's arm swung out limply to indicate the hallway.

"Thank you." Allen turned to leave but the akuma started waking towards him

"Why do you thank me?" the akuma sounded confused. "We're fellow akuma."

"It's polite. it's the proper thing to do."

"For a human perhaps. We're akuma." She stared at Allen accusingly as he left the room.

Road stared at Allen accusingly as he walked through the door carrying a heavily laden tray of sugary sweets.

"What took you so long?"

Allen just bowed his apology but Road continued to frown. She took the tray from Allen and set it on her dresser.

"Are you grateful to me Allen?" Road asked this question innocently but it was loaded with malice.

"Yes."

"Of course you are. All I ask is that you follow my orders faithfully. If not, you might have to self district." Road stood in front of Allen and started to reach behind her back, "I really don't want to have to do that." She plunged a striped candle into Allen's stomach. Allen roared and transformed into an akuma. He felt his spine twist around the knife and he pushed away with his claws. Road quickly sent the candles into his wings, pinning him back onto the wall. Allen groaned at the pain, relishing it. It blocked most of the other pain, a welcome distraction.

"Rest up there, ok Allen? I have to finish my homework, then we can go innocence hunting."

Road skipped out the room carrying her satchel of books. Allen hung there from his wings and turned back to human form, tearing the flesh off his arms, dropping him to the ground.

-

Severel hours later Allen was dragged to another small town. It was by the sea and as Allen flew he could hear the talk and laughs coming from a brightly lit tavern. He tilted his wings and started to turn towards the beacon of light. Road was watching from a distance sucking on a red lolipop.

He let a harsh cry rip from his throat, causing some people to stumble confusedly from the bar.

"What the hell?" A man stumbled out the door swinging his head from side to side. A blond woman in a skimpy dress grabbed his elbow.

"Get back inside Albert. I'll show you a good time tonight"

"But I could of sworn I heard a noise. A scream."

"Oh, I'll make you scream."

Allen swooped down towards the man and the woman, tearing their chests apart with his large claws. Their blood seeped over their chests as they collapsed. Allen turned around as more people stared streaming from the bar.

"Oh god, what happened!"

Allen skimmed quickly over the crowd with his wings, slicing off the heads of some unfortunate people, slitting open the faces of others. Allen cawed in happiness, wait. Happiness? No, this was murder. It was wrong!" Allen faltered and tried to soar higher.

"Grave Of Maria!"

Allen felt himself spinning in the air and then he fell hard to the ground. A boot stomped onto his chest and Allen looked up a...his old master.

"Well, Akuma," Cross lower the gun at Allen's face and smirked. "You have a lot of guts coming here alone. Say your prayers"


	7. Chapter 7

General Cross leveled his gun at Allen's chest and smiled.

Allen struggled under his boot, like a bug under a thumb. Then he realized, this was his chance, if he was killed by Cross's innocence he could go to heaven. Allen stopped went limp under his masters gaze and took a deep breath.

'Wait! what are you doing! You're going to die you asstard!'  
It doesn't matter  
'Are you joking me? Do you remember that trill earlier. As you killed those stupid people?'  
That wasn't me, that was you. I'm going to die and be free of you  
'Are you serious? We have to get out of here!'

Allen felt his body shifting into his human form. He looked at Cross and smiled. He ignored the pounding buzzing of the voice in his head.

"Master...please kill me." Cross drew back slightly, not taking his foot off Allen's chest.

"How the hell did this happen?" Cross picked up Allen by his foot and hung his above his head. "I thought you were dead, but now you're an Akuma. I can suppress your blood lust for you. Get rid of the voice in your head."

"No...just kill me." Allen groaned as the voice pounded against his temples. "Hurry!"

Cross sighed and gave Allen a small smile. "You always were a stubborn one, idiot pupil. May you find happiness in the afterlife" Cross set Allen down prepared to end Allen's life.

Allen's head started buzzing harder. The akuma inside of his was screaming, tearing at him.

'No!, No! Why are you doing this? Stop it! I don't want to die!'

The buzzing in Allen's head grew louder, stronger. Allen's whole body was visibly shaking.

"Grah!" Allen's whole body suddenly morphed. "Tee hee! I got the whole body now! Stupid stupid exorcist! I'm going to kill you now, hahahahaha!"

Allen swooped in circles above Cross's head. He quickly flew over the crowd, sending blood spraying into the air as people collapsed. Their moans and streams caused waves of glee to course through Allen's veins.

"Look! They're like fountains! It's better that fireworks." Allen shook his head as the warm blood ran down his body. "Your next Cross! Or should I say, the now inebriated General Cross."

It was true. Cross was dead drunk, collapsed on the ground. How he had been able to stand earlier was a mystery to Allen.

"Nyah, Nyah! You can't catch me!" Allen swooped into the tavern. He landed claws first in the face of a man. He shook his claws to get them out but they were stuck in the mess of blood and gore. He swung his wings all the way out and swung in a gleeful circle. Faster and faster. Hitting people carelessly as he joyfully spun.

"Ring around the rosey! A pocket full of posey! Husha Husha, we all fall down!" Allen stopped spinning and giggled dissily at the sight around him. The entire tavern was bright red. All around was silence. Allen's mask and claws were bright red. Allen skipped out of the tavern, a strange sight to see how birds skip.

Allen screamed through the town. "I killed them! I killed them all!"

He swooped through the streets singing his destruction. "They're coming to take me away hehe!" He saw the shocked face of a young girl and he swooped down and grabbed her in his claws. "And all the lovely young men in their clean white coats!" He swirled higher and higher with the girl screaming in his claws. He dropped her at his highest point and then leisurely floated down to the streets.

"Allen!" He heard Road's musical cry in his ears and he quickly flew to her. "Road!" Allen transformed to his human form and hugged her.

"Did you see me? Was I good?"  
"Very good Allen!"

Allen smiled and twirled. As he twirled he felt a warmth enfold him. He was evolving, this felt incredible!

His large silver wings made up most of his size. He had scarred arms that seemed to sprout from under his wings. He wore gray armor and helmet. His teeth were pulled up into a wicked grin. White hair stuck up from behind his mask and he jumped in the air.

He could fly now, this was fun!.

Road jumped into the air with him. "Now Allen, Lets go home. We might be able to go fight the exorcists soon."

"Sounds great Road!"

As they flew, Allen felt a nagging voice in his head.

'All those people! We killed them all. How could you!' the voice started sobbing but Allen ignored it. Killing was fun, who cared about that little voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- They're Coming to Take me Away is by Napoleon XIV. I own no rights to this song.

You guys are awesome. You're kinda like my fuel for writing, knowing there's someone to enjoy it.

Allen fell into happy routine. In the morning he would get breakfast for Road. After breakfast Road would do her homework while Allen would wander around the grounds. Sometimes he would go off by himself and wander around the town. Allen often accompanied Road, when whey went out, as her loyal servant. He really did love her. She gave him new life after he had died. He still occasionally felt bloodlust so occasionally he would go to a distant city, often London, and find people to satisfy his cravings. He felt truely alive when he did that, the blood flowing.

He had to stop for a while when his actions were starting to be classified as serial murders. Most notably when he was murdering women off the streets. He was called 'Jack the Ripper' then. He liked that name. Ripper. His only regret was the voice in his head. It was such a prude

'No! Don't kill her! Why? Stop it!'

It was always whining. When he hugged or kissed Road the voice would start protesting. Saying she was 'evil'. When he killed, the voice was whinny and upset. Who cared about it though. They were going to the order tonight. Allen remembered what Road had told him about it.

"It has all the most dangerous exorcists. You're almost at level four and I think you can bring down those pesky exorcists."

"Of course I can!" Allen smiled mischeviously.

"Good. I'll send in some other level threes to weaken them and after the exorcists are being beaten down, you can go down to finish them off."

"Komui!" Komui was sleeping on his desk buried behind a pile of paperwork.

General Cross angrily burst through the door and walked up to the unconscious man. He shook him a couple times but nothing happened. Then he got an idea. He bent over Komui's ear and whispered,

"Lenalee was just married to Reever and they're spending the honeymoon tonight in Vegas"

Komui suddenly sat bolt up, then relaxed as he saw Cross standing over him.

"Ahh, General Cross. We've been looking for you."

"Komui, Why the hell is my former apprentice an akuma?" Cross walked to Komui and lifted him up so he was standing. "I've had a hell of a night and if you don't tell me, by god I might just kill you."

Allen sat in a chair at the head table with Road and five other level three akuma. Road put on an army helmet and started to march infront of the akuma, like a child playing dress up.

"So! You will all go into the order through the Ark. The exorcists have captured it so it's a perfect entrance to the middle of their fortress. I want you guys to help protect Allen so he can kill each exorcist by himself. I think it would be so much more fun that way."

"Oh yes!" Allen clapped his hands and laughed. "Imagine the look on their faces."

"Exactly. I want this to hurt them emotionally and physically. If you don't succeed, don't bother coming back at all. Dismissed!"

Allen walked out and went to walk through the garden

'All my friends, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi. We have to stop this! We'll run away. Hurry, we can make it to Rome by nightfall'

Oh shut up. I'm happy! We live in a magnificent house, with a loving girl, we're alive! What more do we need? We even get to kill whenever we want to.

'But it isn't right!' Killing is wrong. Human life is sacred because-'

It's not right? What a load of crap. When you were in control you tried to kill us. I'm in control now, and I won't abuse my power to end our lives.

Cross sat on Komui's back. Komui's was laying on his stomach with one arm twisted around his back. "Ok? Miranda brought him back. I don't know why the Earl gave him a model of his own body."

Cross straightened up and got off Komui. Coughing, Komui stretched and dusted off his front.

"So you're not going to tell the Order? Isn't that risky?"

"No, I'm not telling everyone. They just got over his initial death. They can't go around thinking every akuma they kill could be Allen."

"Understood. I think I''ll have to leave now. I found a kid that might be useful to you. He's likely a potential accommodater. Do you have any innocence lying around?"

"We do have Allen's innocence. It's in safekeeping now. Are you sure he's an accomodater?"

"Absolutely. I have a gift for these kind of things"


	9. Chapter 9

Road went with Allen to another place for Allen to 'burn off steam', this time they went over land till they were flying over a train.

"Here's a test Allen. There's two exorcists on that train. Killing them will help you train for the attack on the Black Order."

"Hehe, sounds like fun." Allen punched through he roof as he transformed.

He took deep breath as screams flowed around him and he dove in. His body felt lighter that it used to. He effortlessly kicked through the compartment, he sent people shooting through the windows. His new powerful arms lay waste to the people in each compartment. It was just like Christmas, he thought. Opening one package after the other. He smiled and shouted 'Surprise!' as he opened the next compartment only to receive a bullet in the face.

"That wasn't very nice! I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Allen punched the man in the face and watched idly as the blood dripped down his fist. He turned to the other woman in the compartment and spun quickly, sending a shock wave of power into into her body, breaking her neck instantly."

He leaped out of the bloodied compartment coming face to face with an Exorcist. He was at the end of the hall with a look of hate on his face. Allen tried sending another shock wave towards his head but it was dodged swiftly.

"Who are you?" Allen asked curiously. He had never seen a peron like this before. He heard a voice in his head cry joyfully.

'Krorey!'

"You're Krorey?" Allen looked and saw that the shock of white hair and large teeth were familiar, but he still felt that wonderful tingling that came with apprehension.

"How do you know my name akuma?" The exorcist frowned as he saw the curiosity in Allen.

"I think I knew you earlier."

'Yes yes! Don't kill him. He's our friend." Allen's head started to ache and he grinned widely as he saw Krorey frown.

"I've never made friends with an akuma, save one. You are not her!" Krorey rushed at Allen from across the narrow hallway. Allen held up his arms to fend off the attack and was pushed out the wall into the rushing wind of the night.

Allen jumped to the roof as Krorey jumped up to chase him. Allen sent a wave of power towards Krorey shooting him backwards. Krorey was shoved backwards, waves of power stinging his skin. Allen prepared to devliver a kick but Krorey dashed forward. and tried to pentitrate Allen's tough armor with his teeth. Allen jumped back but noticed small puncture wounds. He looked up to see Krorey licking his lips. He seemed to grow bigger, stronger.

As Allen moved in for another pass, another exorcist climbed up onto the roof of the car.

"Oh this is interesting, one vampire and one baldy!"

Marie frowned and turned to Krorey.

"A level three?"

"Yeah. A cocky one at that."

"Hey!" Allen interjected. I'm not cocky. I'm confident in my ability to kill you-"

Allen found himself frozen. He couldn't move his arms or legs because of many small strings that the bald man was holding. As Krorey moved closer, Allen screeched loudly. Marie flinch at the intense noise. Allen felt some of the strings loosing. He jumped forward, launching his fist towards Marie. It connected to his face with a crack. Marie was pushed down, onto the platform outside the door of the car.

Marie struggeled to his feet as Krorey started to jump down. Allen erected a dark barrier of energy between Krorey and them, walking over to Marie. Allen had an idea and after fortifying the barrier, he turned to his human form. Marie froze as he heard Allen's form change.

"Aww Marie. Don't you recognise me?" Allen's voice carried over the whisteling wind of the train. He moved closer and grabbed Marie's hand, he ran it over his face. "It's Allen."

Marie tried to pull his hand away. "You're not Allen. Allen is dead!"

"Correction, Was. Isn't it lovely. Our friend Miranda brought me back. I serve the Earl now."

"M-Miranda?"

"Yes. She brought me back. 'It's because I love you.'" Allen did a shallow imitation of her voice the laughed. "You love her too though. That's a shame because she loved me enough to bring me back."

Allen gripped Marie around the neck. He ignored the pounding in his head, the pounds of Krorey, and he closed his fist. Marie choked and gasped, trying to paralyze Allen with his innocence, but it only caused Allen's grip to grow tighter. Marie's eyes started to close as Allen leaned closer to his ear, lifting the innocence headphones. It burned his fingertips but he continued to lift off the headphones.

"Maybe if you're lucky Miranda will love you enough to bring you back too."

Allen dropped Marie's innocence headphones as Marie breathed his last.

Krorey finally tore his way through the barrier as Allen's head exploded in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Allen's head throbbed as that same voice was back again. He turned to face Krorey

'You killed Marie! You were so cruel. We knew he loved Miranda but you just rubbed it in his face'

Just a minute, I'm a little busy trying Not to be Killed!

Krorey looked at Allen and paused. He looked him over carefully, nothing his two good arms, the bite on one, and Marie's dead body laying at Allen's feet.

"Allen?" the look of harshness faded from Krorey's eyes. "Did, did you do this?"

"Yes Count Alistair Krorey, I'm back." Allen struck a Shakespearean pose adopting a stage voice, "Torn from the grip of that despicable god to this earth. I got a body thanks to my saviors, Road and the Millennium Earl."

Allen transformed back to an akuma and jumped to the roof. Krorey followed, his glare focused on Allen's face.

"You're not Allen,not the one I know. You're an akuma. A killing maching!" Krorey moved in for another pass at Allen but Allen easily moved out of his reach.

"Ouch , that hurt. I have feelings and emotions too you know. Then again, you were never good at making friends. You spent all that time in that castle with Elaid, no ther friends. You killed her. Remember? How your teeth felt as they bit into her smooth shoulder. "

"Shut up!"

"How she whispered good bye as she faded to dust"

"Stop it right now!"

"Did her blood taste good? Did it taste of red wine as it made it's way down your throat?"

"God damn you!"

"Oh, but he did!"  
Allen pushed forward and delivered a punch to Krorey's jaw. Allen drew back dissapointedly, his jaw was too strong for Allen to shatter it. Allen got an idea. He jumped high in the air, waiting for Krorey to follow him, then as Krorey chased him into the sky, he quickly reversed. He flipped Krorey upside-down pushing on him with all his weight. They landed on the caboose of the train, creating a large dent as they landed. Allen got to his feet, as well as Krorey.

"Damn, it. How do I kill you?"

Allen moved back to concider it for a while when he heard Road calling his name.

"Allen!"

"Yes Road?"

"It's almost bed time. Are you done yet?"

Krorey launched for another bite and as Allen ducked, he cheerily shouted.

"One down, two to go."

Krorey looked at his with disgust. "You heartless monster."

"I am arn't I." Allen grinned and started to smile wide as Road came down beside him. She was wearing Maire's headphones. Allen gave her a quick hug and Road returned it. She turned to Krorey and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry vampire, we'll have to kill you later. A girl's got to get her beauty sleep, right?"

They flew into the sky leaving Krorey behind to clean up the body of his dead comrade.

The Earl was home that night and as Allen and Road got home the Earl was in the hall waiting for them.

"Road, I see you've obtained another innocence for me." The earl gathered her into an embrace. While Road had her hands around the Earl she smiled.

"Not me, Allen. I sent him out to kill two exorcists. He only got one though, the vampire got away."

The Earl smiled at Allen. Allen felt a glow o pride as he knew the Earl was happy with his work. Inside he heard the voice crying.

'Maire, you just killed him in cold blood. How can you be happy that the Earl approves of that?'

Shut up, stay out of my thoughts. They're personal to me and you don't have the right to know them.

Allen moved inside waving a cheery hello to Jasdero and Devit.

"Oh shut up!" Devit shouted, waving his gun. " You owe us for your master's debt! Just cause you're an akuma doesn't mean you get off so easily!"

"Debt?" Allen cocked his head in confusion.

"We were trying to capture him and instead of catching him we were stuck with his bills!"  
Devit seethed as Jasdero howled in anger.

"Well next time I see him, I'll kill him."

"You'd better, or we'll have to kill you." Jasdero and Devit pulled down their eyes and stuck out their tongues. "So there!"

Author's note: God, I'm so rusty at writting action sequences. Sorry if the battle scenes fall a bit short but I'm trying my best. Any constructive criticism is appretiated greatly.

For the new story summary what should the description be? What about:

After being killed in the Ark, Allen returns as an akuma. As he loses his mind, will be be able to save himself?


	11. Chapter 11

A young man knocked at the door of the order. His short brown hair sat around his ears and his blue eyes wandered around anxiously. He wore a brown coat over his shirt and pants which whipped around his legs as the wind blew.

"Umm, I'm looking for a ...Komui? General Cross sent me here."

Komui stood in the science lad, nothing the golden golem sitting on the head of the man. It sat there, just as it had less than two weeks ago for another exorcist.

Komui sent a message to the gate keeper.

"Send him in."

Komui walked down through the near empty halls of the order. Most of the members of the order were on missions. As he saw the confused soon to be exorcist, he put on a smile.

"Hello young man. My name is Komui, head of the science division here at the black order."

"Hello. My name is Mathew."

"I'll take you to Hevlaska. She holds all of our innocence."  
Komui started walking towards Hevlaska's room. As they walked Komui introduced Mathew to the individual rooms of the order.

"Now, by some chance, the innocence doesn't accept you, would you be a finder?"

"What' that?"

"It's a person who investigates places where innocence is thought to be held. They also assist the exorcists."

"Of course, I want to assist the Order in anyway I can." Mathew looked at Komui eagerly. In his head Komui noted that this young man acted rather like a kid.

As they reached Hevlaska's room Mathew's eyes grew wide, taking in Helskeva's monstrous appearance. Her ghostly glow lit up his face. Hesitently, he held out his hand.

"Hello. "

"Hello Mathew. You are an accommodater? I have a free innocence here."

Hevlaska pulled Allen's innocence from her body, handing it to Mathew. He stared into the light of the orb and held it with his hands cupped. It started to melt, seamlessly flowing over his hands. It's was thick and black like oil. It flowed up over his hands, his arms, inching over his neck in tiny waves. Mathew remained staring at his body is wonder and horror as the innocence started to swamp his body. It spread over his entire body and Mathew turned to Komui in shock as it crept over his eyes, filling his mouth. His entire body was coated in the innocence.

Mathew fell to the ground choking. Komui rushed over and toughed his innocence-coated shoulder. As he touched it, he drew back. It wasn't a liquid, but a solid. It was rock hard and slightly shiny, like worn leather.

Mathew stopped choking and was still. Komui tried shaking him but he didn't move. As Komui turned to Helskeva; Mathew coughed and got to his knees. He grabbed Komui's shoulder for support and smiled weakly at him.

"T-that wasn't so bad." He lurched to his feet and walked around on wobbly knees. Hevlaska moved forward to test his synchronization rate. After a pause, she said. "68%. This number will probably go up in time once you are adjusted to your innocence.

"Is your innocence invoked now?" Komui turned to Mathew

"Yes, I think so." Matt held out his hand out straight in front of him and a shield started forming in his hands.

"Ahh. So the innocence acts as a kind of armor. You can adjust it?"

"Yes, slightly. I can turn it into a shield, and I think I could make it into a claw. It's more flexible around my arms and hands." Mathew deactivated his innocence. It receded from his face, and flowed down his arms until they had the form of gloves.

"Congratulations Mathew. I'll take you to the generals to show them your innocence. Then you're officially an exorcist of the black order."

-

Allen's body shook as Road cut marks into Allen's back.

"Only one of two. That's only a 50%. That's a failure to me." Road stuck her tongue out in consentration as she made a thousand small, papercut lines on Allen's back.

Allen squirmed and grimaced, not only at the pain, but at the voice in his head.

'Ahh, pain. Remember that? I felt that same pain only worse. I felt it when you killed Marie, when you killed those innocent people. Can't you feel this isn't right? You love Road even when she's carving out your back.'

Quiet! I'm not changing my ways. Mistress Road is a kind person.

"Aaaand...done!" Road turned to face Allen. "That was your punishment, learn from it because we're going to the Black Order."

Allen turned to look Road in the eye and kissed her on the lips. He held her in his embrace for a while then told her "I will suceed, for you."

Author's Note- That took me so long to figure out Mathew's innocence, really. It was like trying to imagen Akuma-Allen.


	12. Chapter 12

The garden of the Earl's house looked like a Harlequin game of chess. Rows of level two akuma stood in front of many level three akuma. All the akuma were in their weapon forms. The varied, flashy akuma made a stark contrast to the sunny day.

Road stood in front of the akuma. She was talking to the akuma, giving orders. Allen stood by her shoulder smiling brightly. He gave her a hug as she opened a portal to the ark. He watched proudly, high-fiving some of the akuma as they walked into the ark. As the last akuma walked into the ark, Allen turned to Road.

"I'll make sure to return with the exorcists' heads." He gave her a peck on the cheek and jumped through the door.

Road smiled sadly as the door disappeared, then skipped to the palace to fetch Lero and play with the Earl.

-

Komui welcomed back Kanda, Leenale, and Lavi from their missions. Komui gathered all of the exorcists and intoduced them to Mathew. As they went through some greetings, they all went to get dinner. As Mathew was setting down his tray, they heard an alarm.

"Attention All. There has been a breach of the Ark in the Science lab. Akuma are emerging from the Ark. All exorcists are to report to the science lab."

Everyone quickly ran to the science lab to see an army of level twos streaing from the ark. One turned and saw the exorcist uniforms and screamed. "The exorcists are over there!"

The akuma rushed forward. Mathew activated his innocence. He felt the innocence flow over his body and turned his hands to claws. He rushed forward and tore through several Akuma. He saw the other exorcists defeating the other akuma, with his head turned he felt a wave of ice blow over his body from a nearby akuma. His armor protected him from the akuma's power and he soon killed the problematic akuma.

Mathew's chest was heaving and if it was possible wile covered in innocence, he would be dripping in sweat. He looked up horrified as more akuma poured from the ark.

He ran to the members of the science lab, as they were being attacked b akuma. He created a large shield with his arms, blocking them from the harmful blast.

"Thanks Mathew." Reever panted. "We're trying to close the ark but it won't let us. We're going to try and keep working on it."

As Mathew kept up his shield, the science team quickly constructed a barrier so they could work. He jumped towards an akuma, drawing back as a wave of bug creatures went in front of his nose.

"Hey! Watch yourself No-Name !" Kanda shouted at Mathew as he sent another wave of the creatures towards the door of the ark.

"It's Mathew!" He jumped up and speared a nearby akuma

"Tissue? Ok then." Kanda replied sarcastically as his hair fell out of his ponytail "Damnit"

-  
Allen walked through the empty streets of the ark. As he walked he felt a shiver go through his spine. He felt his spine tingle as he approached an intersection. He turned around frantically and saw, a finder behing him. Allen quickly hit him with a wave of energy, snapping his neck. Allen moved to the dead body and touched his body. Once he was sure he was dead, Allen smiled and straightened up. He turned to face a door. Allen's breath caught in his throat. The door was boarded up with a symbol of a cross on it.

Hey voice, do you remember how we died?  
'Yes, a bit.'  
How did we die?  
'You didn't want to know earlier. You always told me to shut up.'  
I understand but it's time to tell me, how we died.  
'We starved to death.'  
Starved?  
'We were in the ark. Road had captured us when we were on a mission. We were trapped in one of the rooms in the ark. Road was torturing us and we died because she never came back.'

Allen took a deep breath and started to tear down the boards in front of the room as the door came free, Allen swung the knob outwards. He looked at the other side of the door, it was smeared with blood. Allen walked in and saw bloodied staples lying on the floor, holes were in the wall matching the staples. There was blood on the floor leading from one spot. Allen went to the spot and smelt the blood. It smelt familiar, it was...his blood?

His head started spinning. The voice was buzzing. His knees buckled the blood flaked in his hands. He sat in the red stain. Road was cutting him. His throat was dry. His muscles spasmed. His left arm was pinned up. He was in the dark. A clown's hand reaching. The door was closed. He was an akuma. He was dying. He was ...Allen Walker?


	13. Chapter 13

Mathew looked around desperately. The akuma were still marching out of the ark one by one. He was fighting a flying akuma when it started to change. Mathew watched as it evolved to a level three. He pulled up a shield as it attacked fiercely. He felt it start to pierce his shield. He concentrated and sent spikes protruding from the shield, shallowly grazing the Akuma's stomach. Mathew prepared for another attack when he saw the akuma being torn to the side. He saw Count Krorey sucking the blood out the neck of the level three akuma. His fangs were sunk into a soft spot in the akuma's armor.

Krorey's manner grew wilder as he muttered. "Not the right one."

Mathew was about to question Krorey's statment when he saw the flow of level two akuma stop. He felt a surge of hope but it only fell as he saw several level three akuma walk though the door.

Allen blinked and sat up quickly. He looked around the bloody room and felt a shiver.

Was it right to kill all those exorcists? They were his friends.

Allen got up and started walking towards the exit of the ark.

You know, perhaps killing is bad

'Yes! I've been trying to tell you!'

I think you're right.

Allen walked through the hallways and stood in front of the portal. He looked through and He saw...blood. The entire science lab was covered in blood oil of akuma and the blood of exorcists. Allen stared as he saw Kanda, his shirt was off and his hair fell around his bloodied shoulders. Lavi was trying to fend off two akuma with his hammer but he was too slow. The akuma pushed his against the wall and were ferociously attacking him.

Allen felt his body shake as it was filled with blood lust. All thoughts of peace left his head as the black and reds of violence flooded his head. He smiled a splitting grin and walked through the door.

Lenalee summoned iron shackles and jumped into the air, preparing to land on a blue level three. It looked up and grinned. Lenalee looked up behind her startled. Seeing nothing, she resumed her plunge downwards, however while she was distracted, another akuma had joined the fray. Lenalee tried to slow her descent but it was too late. Her boots wouldn't respond and she went crashing into the floor. The impact sent her unconscious. She lolled on the floor.

"Lenalee!" Lavi rushed over, " Innocence level two release, Fire seal." Lavi summoned the fire snake which knocked the akuma out the the way. "Combo seal!" Lavi created a barrier around Lenalee and him while he tried to revive her. He heard a pounding on the seal but concentrated on waking Lenalee.

Mathew and Kanda had their backs to a wall, Mathew was blocking attacks while Kanda sent wave after wave of sword strokes towards the approaching akuma. Krorey was being held down by several akuma while he snapped his neck around wildly, biting anything that came close. He stopped suddenly and stared at Allen who was exiting the ark. "You."

Allen turned to Krorey and waved. "Oh hello again Krorey. Fancy meeting you here."

He walked to the wall of shimering energy and jumped up. He jumped over the edge of the barrier, landing lightly on his feet in front of Lavi and Lenalee. Lavi was cradling Lenalee in his arms, with his scarf pressing over a large gash in her forehead which was bleeding heavily. When Lavi saw Allen he stood upwards and grabbed his hammer.

"Get away from me." Lavi raised his hammer as he clenched his teeth.

"Lavi, you're a book man aren't you? Can't you recognise me?"

"You're an akuma. It doesn't matter who you used to be, you're a weapon of the earl now."

"Jeez, now I see why I have so much more fun now. Exorcists are all so serious."Allen stepped closer and morphed to his human form. "See. Remember me now?"

Lavi stared at him warily, swinging the hammer at Allen's face. Allen held up a hand, grabbing the handle and throwing it to the ground.

"You're a Book man so you're good with numbers. How many litres of blood is in the human body?"

"Screw you." Lavi inched backwards until he was standing protectively over Lenalee.

"You don't know? Well let's count then."

Allen grabbed Lavi around the shoulder. Lavi pulled but Allen's grip was a vice. Lavi squirmed and kicked at Allen's metal body "Lenalee!" . Allen turned to an akuma and sliced off Lavi's right arm. Allen watched as Lavi screamed loudly. The barrier of innocence flickered briefly then stabilized. Lavi sunk to his knees as the blood rushed from his shoulder. Allen watched closely, picking up Lavi's arm.

"One...two...three, is it nine liters Lavi? " Allen tapped Lavi's paling face with his severed arm. He stepped forward, creating ripples in the blood that lapped against the edge of his shoes. "Helloooo."

Lavi looked up at Allen. "You'll never win. The innocence is safe, you'll never make it out of here alive."

"I know I'm alive now though. I feel your warm blood on my skin, smell the sharp tang in the air, hear the flow of blood and the gasps of your ragged breath," Allen leaned forward and pushed on the bloodied stump of Lavi's arm. "I'm very much alive. I think we're at seven or eight." He smiled as he saw Lavi gasp in pain.

"You're not Allen. You're an akuma. I hope you die here, by the hand of one of us." Lavi gasped and swayed. "Allen, may your soul find peace." Lavi fell to the side and lay in a growing pool of his own blood.

Allen dropped the arm, throwing it over his shoulder. It hit the barrier with a thud. Allen looked at it for a second to figure out how to destroy it, when he saw Lenalee open her eyes. Allen quickly shifted to human form.

He knelt down on his knees, picking her up. "Lenalee, are you ok?" Allen asked in false worry.

"Allen?" Lenalee looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, how are you feeling? You got quite a gash on your head when you fell." Allen smiled at Lenalee, brushing her hair out of her face.

"But-but Allen. You're dead. Aren't you?"

Allen's face turned to stone and he dropped Lenalee next to Lavi's body. There was a splash as she landed roughly next to Lavi. Lenalee looked around and saw Lavi's body.

"Why do you always have to say that." Allen sighed in annoyance.

"Lavi?" Lenalee started shaking him. She started hyperventilating when she saw the giant pool of blood she was sitting in. "Come on Lavi, wake up!"

"He's good and dead now." Allen leaned against the barrier and crossed his arms, watching the show.

"LAVI!" Lenalee was franticly shaking Lavi, cradleing his head in her lap. "Oh my god, what happened to his arm?"

"You mean this one?" Allen picked up Lavi's arm and tossed it to Lenalee.

"Allen? Who did this? Was it the akuma, or the Noah, the Earl?"

Allen stared at Lenalee and watched the tears stream down her face. "Me."

Author's Note- Sorry for the slow update. I made the chapter a bit longer though. I have a poll up on my profile. Feel free to check it out


	14. Chapter 14

Allen pulled Lenalee to her feet and started humming. He pulled her close to his chest as they did a waltz. Allen looked deep into her eyes. "Do you love me Lenalee?"

"Y-yes, I did love you. I don't love you now. You're a murderer."

"Really? To me, that's like saying, 'You're an exorcist'. You kill other akuma." Allen contuinued to waltz Lenalee around in circles.

"Allen, maybe you could come back to the Order. We might be able to repress your blood-lust. General Cross could modify you, or my brother could try something." Lenalee looked at Allen in hope.

Allen smiled down at Lenalee and saw the barrier flicker. Most of the akuma were dead. He saw Kanda, sword in hand, staring straight at Allen. "I'm sorry Lenalee," Allen whispered as the barrier died. Kanda silently rushed forwards, preparing to strike. Allen picked up Lenalee and pushed her at Kanda. His sword sliced through Lenalee's body, her mouth frozen in a silent look of surprise. Allen hummed the final bars of the song, turning from Kanda who was trying to support Lenalee's twitching body.

"Lenalee!" Komui dashed forward to Lenalee, pulling her from Kanda's grasp.

Allen jumped up to the remaining science division who were sitting on the balconey.

"I'm not going to be your Guinea pig! I'm going to destroy you! He hissed at Reever and Johnny, throwing them high into the air. "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candle stick." Allen created a spear of dark energy and held it pointing up.

Komui grabbed a gun from behind his desk, He shot it at the two falling scientists. The gun deployed a net, pulling them out of harm's way.

Allen turned to Komui angrily. "Stop wrecking my games!" Allen turned back to akuma form, stalking towards Komui.

"Smothering my fun!" Allen kicked Komui in the chest, sending him to the ground. Allen saw a black suited exorcist sitting over Lenalee while Kanda was fighting off another level three akuma. Allen stabbed deftly Komui through the chest with a sword of dark energy. He started to twist it when he was hit in the back of the head.

Allen turned towards Reever, who had thrown a large chunk of rubble at Allen's head.

"Get the hell away from him."

"Make me." Allen started to walk forward when he started shaking. Reever stepped backwards as Allen exploded in a burst of light. Reever was knocked backward and lay on his back as black pentacles spread across his body. Allen jumped to the top balcony and looked at the scene of devastation. He stretched his new limbs and yawned.

Allen's arms and legs were long and spider-like. His face was similar to his original face but his eyes were black. They were pools of black, like beetle eyes. He wore a flowing cape and jacket, reminiscent of his crown clown. His hair was a mass of metallic spikes and he held a sword in his hand

Allen flexed his arms and smiled down at everyone. "Oh yeah, look at me! Hey Kanda. I'm taller than you now! I think I'm gonna kill you now."

-

Matthew got off his knees. He has kneeling beside Komui's body. He had tried to stop the bleeding but there was too much. He carried the body of Komui and lay it next to Lenalee's.

"Rest in peace." He addressed the dead.

He turned around, only to be blinded by a flash of light. He stepped backwards and saw that the akuma had changed. It like a human, but with spider-like eyes and limbs. It was standing above them and for a moment Matthew wondered if it would send spider-webs over them all.

"I think I'm going to kill you now." Mathew saw the akuma jump down to attack Kanda. Kanda was knocked backwards by the impact of Allen's jump but soon regained his footing. Matthew dashed forward, running to stand in front of Kanda. He put all his energy into creating a shield to protect Kanda. Allen's sword smashed into the innocence, denting it. Allen looked over the innocence in surprise.

"Oh hello there, are you a new exorcist?" Allen continued to dig his sword in Matthew's shield as he flashed a smile. "So, what innocence is that?"

Matthew frowned a little and managed to stutter out, "It-it's yours."

Allen's smile faded from his mouth.

"Alrealdy? I've been gone for a couple weeks! Oh that just kills me. You think you can just waltz in and take my spot huh? Well I don't think so!"

Allen started to draw his sword when he was stopped. Allen looked and saw that his sword was being consumed by the innocence. He quickly retaliated by sending a punch to the shield. Matthew was flung backwards, carrying Allen with him. They landed on the wall, collapsing to the ground. Matthew was knoked unconsious as his head connected heavily with the stone wall. Allen tried to get up, but the innocence was swallowing him. It was flowing up over his hands.

"What the hell is this!" Allen tried to pull back his hands but they were thoroughly stuck. He stuck his foot on the shield to gain leverage but his foot was soon covered in the black innocence.

"Argh! It's burning my skin, get it off!" Allen sqirmed and writhed as the innocence traveled up his arms and legs.

'Innocence! Remember me? It's me. Will you help me find peace?'  
No! I don't want to die, Be quiet.  
'Come closer, I want to be with you again innocence.'

The innocence started flowing off of Matthew's body, until it was sitting as a puddle at Allen's feet. The innocence was like choking weeds, slowly creeping over Allen's body.

"No, get the hell off of me."

Allen felt the innocence burn over his chest as he took gasping breaths. He stared at the remaining Black Order. All the dead exorcists and akuma. He felt panic rise in his throat

"No! I'm not going back there! I'm not dying again. If I do I'm going to drag you ALL down with me."

Author's Note- Yeah, Lenalee's death was totally inspired by Sweeney Todd. The next chapter will be the last so it will take a while. I want to end this on a good note.


	15. Chapter 15

Allen strained hard, pulling with his nails at the climbing innocence. he swung his long arms wildly, trying to shake it off like a dog. He roared as he felt the innocence burn and inch up to his neck.

He looked around desperately for help and saw everyone was just...watching him. The science lab, Kanda, Krorey, and bookman, who had just arrived, everyone was watching him.

"Do you think this is funny?" Allen's hoarse voice echoed throughout the room. "Do you enjoy my pain?"

"Perhaps" Bookman had moved to stand next to Lavi. "Tell me, do you care for the lives of others?"

Allen growled at Bookman, dragging his legs towards him slowly. "I...don't care at all." Allen spit the words out like venom.

Bookman laid out Lavi, with his hands crossed over is chest. He looked up at Allen and fixed him with a stare. "You deserve your fate."

Allen felt the innocence lick at his jaw as he turned to each person for salvation. All wore a cold look as they stared motionlessly at Allen.

He clawed at his throat as the innocence reached his mouth, flowing down his throat. His head throbbed and he heard the voice talking, shouting, whispering. The line between him and the voice grew weaker. He started babbling. They weren't different, they were one and the same.

"I'll kill every one of you. You damned exorcists." He started walking forward when he felt his legs give out. "Oh god, Lenalee, Komui, Lavi...I'm so sorry." He cried as the innocence covered his nose and started reaching his eyes. "No! I'm never sorry. Sorry is for pathetic losers. I never meant for this to happen! Why did this happen to me?"

Allen's voice grew muffled as the innocence flowed in his mouth and nose, filling his ears and smothering his eyes. Allen's body started jerking and shaking. He is surrounded by innocence, it's like air and water together, intoxicating like alcohol. His world started spinning black until it faded to white.

Allen sat in the middle of a small white room. It wasn't really a square room. It was rounded so that there were no corners. He stood up and walked only to find that gravity kept him walking on the rounded surface. There was no up or down, a never ending sphere of blinding light. Allen looked down and saw his body was same as it was before he Mana except he was older. His deformed hand hung curled at his side. He confusedly ran his hands through his red hair, over his two clear eyes. Allen saw the room expand as another person appeared in the room.

"Hello?" Allen's voice echoed in the empty room. He walked to the person, who was standing with his back towards Allen. The person's clothes were shredded and leaned forward listlessly.

Allen took hold of the person's shoulder and turned him around. Allen jolted back to see himself. His hair was white, but falling out. The flesh on his body was roting and the cold glint of metal rested eerily. A poor substitute for bone. The body creaked and the head slowly lifted.

Allen backed away as the leering face drew closer to him. The body took shuddering creaking steps and threw it's long arms forward, trapping Allen's arms in front of him in a cold embrace. Allen pushed but the metal body was unrelenting. He struggled until he felt a puff of air on his ear.

"Hehe, and so it ends." Allen tried pushing on the mannequin's chest, drawing back his head. "Oh come on, we were through alot." Allen felt the grip tighten as he saw dust fall to the floor. "Too bad it had to end so soon. See you on the other side." The figure whispered as his head started to crumble. The metal body started to rust and trickle to a fine powder which spread through the room. The dust was slightly warm to the touch and it flowed smoothly over Allen's arms and legs.

Allen was left standing in a field of dust. Suddenly it started swirling and forming faces that mouthed indecipherable words at him. He saw faces of men, women, and children. There were his friends and the Noah. He saw the Earl and Mana in the tumultuous storm.

The sand swirled and grew darker till it was black. In the darkness there was a single voice. The voice grew and another joined it. The voices grew louder and louder until they drowned out Allen's mind. Every voice in the world flowed through his mind. Words of love, hatred, sorrow, and some of simple stupidity. Allen started to laugh, then cry at the magnitude of life.

As his vision blurred he saw he was standing in a graveyard. In front of him was a simple grave reading "Mana Walker". Allen looked up beside him to see Mana and his dog. They joined hands and started walking out of the cemetery. Allen smiled broadly as he saw that the way ahead was clear and bright.

Allen never noticed the girl eating a lollipop while she skipped through the tombstones, carrying a pumpkin umbrella. She stopped at a cross and tossed her lollipop on the grave. It was en-scribed " Allen Walker."

The End

AUTHOR"S NOTE- It's finally done! It took roughly two and a half weeks, no beta reading, no blood, sweat or tears but plenty of writter's block and creativity. Thank you all for reading this, your reviews are my drug.

I'll be taking a break for a week or two then writing a new Man fanfic. I'll see you then.


End file.
